Zarbon
|manga debut = "Planet Namek, Cold and Dark" |anime debut = "Brood of Evil" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku |Race = Zarbon's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=December 20th, Age 762 Age 790 |Occupation = Frieza's Aide''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 Guard of FriezaDaizenshuu 7, 1996 Frieza Force Commanderas stated in the Bardock TV Special through communicator transmissions Frieza Force Senior OfficerDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |Allegiance = Frieza Force |Counterparts = Zarbon: Xeno (alternate world counterpart) }} is a member of the Frieza Force. He is a cunning warrior that serves alongside Dodoria as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. Appearance Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome. He has long green braided hair and his tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter. Personality Like Dodoria, he is intelligent as he advises Frieza to think in advance and eliminate the Saiyan race in order to avoid future repercussions. His resourcefulness and cunning is witnessed on numerous occasions as he directly advises Frieza on matters dealing with the conquering, pillaging, or overall domination of the inter-planetary world trade system. Aside from his role as Frieza's adviser, Zarbon dislikes his own transformation due to its ugly appearance, showing himself to be vain and only transforms as a self-defense mechanism. When he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale . He, like Frieza's other henchmen, sometimes underestimates his opponents. It is shown many times that Zarbon is very terrified of Frieza, much like many of Frieza’s henchmen. Biography Background At some point, he witnessed Frieza's second transformation, making him one of the few people to have ever witnessed any of Frieza's transformations beyond his first one. When King Vegeta rebelled against Frieza and demanded an audience, Zarbon reported the situation to Frieza. Although Frieza briefly paused and had Zarbon repeat himself, Frieza then responded, after a sarcastic reference to his own hearing, by stating that he let the Saiyans in. Zarbon then witnessed Frieza effortlessly kill King Vegeta in battle, alongside the latter's Saiyan Elites shortly afterward. When Frieza suggested "torching" Planet Vegeta, Zarbon then asked him if it was truly necessary to undergo such an action due to King Vegeta being dead, with Frieza reminding him that the other Saiyans are most likely going to follow King Vegeta's example if they didn't, especially if they learn about his death, causing Zarbon to concede that Frieza knew best. Some time afterwards, when Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa returned from destroying Planet Shikk, Zarbon, when asked by Frieza, estimated it would personally taken him only a day to depopulate the planet while mocking the Saiyans for their taking three days to do so without congratulating them. As the Saiyans were leaving, Zarbon then made an insulting reference to Vegeta's Saiyan heritage and capabilities, which infuriated the Saiyan prince enough that he barely restrained himself from turning around and attacked him in turn. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Zarbon accompanies Frieza and Dodoria to Namek in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Frieza's one desired wish is to gain immortality in order to maintain his dominance in the universe. Zarbon assists him by collecting most of the Dragon Balls alongside Dodoria by mercilessly slaughtering Namekians in order to squeeze information out of them. Unfortunately for Frieza, Vegeta shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to gain control of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta had openly betrayed Frieza and went to Earth alongside Nappa although Frieza never gave him that order. Later, after traveling to Namek, Vegeta decides to proceed with his deliberate betrayal and gain control of the Dragon Balls for himself. Vegeta takes the first opportunity he gets to eliminate both Cui, and then Dodoria, who was temporarily separated from his crew after pursuing Gohan and Krillin. At this point, Zarbon becomes the only remaining elite henchman of Frieza. After he and Appule are sent to search for remaining Namekian Villages, Zarbon soon comes face to face with Vegeta instead. Vegeta is overconfident due to his new-found strength and challenges Zarbon, who believes this to be a bluff. However, Vegeta has the upper hand, deflecting Zarbon's Elegant Blaster, and dodging all his attacks. Vegeta eventually slams Zarbon down into the Namek soil. After Zarbon has been shaken, he informs Vegeta that he can transform, but avoids it when possible because the form he assumes is ugly in appearance, which Zarbon despises. He then surprises Vegeta and undergoes his quick demonic reptilian transformation. The tables turn as Zarbon easily dominates Vegeta with a series of brutal poundings, multiple headbutts and roundhouses. After toying with Vegeta for a while, seriously pounding the Saiyan, Zarbon finishes the fight with an aerial piledriver, sending Vegeta head first into the ground and washed into the murky waters of Namek. Assuming Vegeta had been killed in the crash, Zarbon reports back to Frieza in order to relay the message of his victory. Frieza, however, is not pleased. Vegeta was able to find one of the Dragon Balls and hide it before being pummeled. The location of the Dragon Ball is a necessity, so Frieza orders Zarbon to heal Vegeta in order to squeeze the information out of him. Relieved, Zarbon returns to the area of the battle, locates Vegeta's battered body, and takes him to the rejuvenation chamber in Frieza's ship in order for Appule to heal him in the rejuvenation chamber for further questioning. Upon healing, Vegeta manages to kill Appule, escape and steal Frieza's five Dragon Balls by distracting them. Frieza orders Zarbon to locate Vegeta once more since they did not interrogate the renegade Saiyan, also executing Orlen (who had failed to get information on Vegeta's whereabouts before killing the lone survivor of a Namekian village Vegeta massacred) in front of Zarbon as a demonstration as to what fate Zarbon will experience should he fail to retrieve him. Zarbon hurries out in fear, and searches for Vegeta, in order to avoid facing the serious consequences. Soon, he finds Vegeta and challenges him once again, this time with Krillin and Bulma as witnesses. Bulma is instantly attracted to Zarbon's appearance, although Krillin recognizes that the warrior is allied with Frieza. With Krillin and Bulma's lives at stake, Zarbon and Vegeta face off once more. Zarbon begins to warm up against Vegeta while not transforming, although he remembers Frieza's impending threat, and soon transforms to make sure he does not pass the limited time given to him to bring Vegeta back to Frieza's ship. Vegeta informs Zarbon that Saiyan strength increases after every battle and after near death experiences, so Vegeta's Power Level has increased substantially because of the beating he had taken. This enables Vegeta to overcome Zarbon by slamming his arm through his stomach. While Vegeta's arm is rammed into Zarbon's bleeding stomach, Zarbon, in a state of extreme fear, begs for his life and offers Vegeta an alliance against his master (this was however just a lie to get a chance at mercy, as he still respected Frieza, made clear in the Japanese version, where he used the honorific "-sama" at Frieza's name). He implies that if they formed an alliance together they could defeat Frieza, but Vegeta finishes him off with a blast clean through his stomach, cracking his backbone, and sending Zarbon to a watery grave in the Namekian sea, to Bulma's shock. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga Zarbon and Dodoria make brief cameo appearances along with the Ginyu Force when Sorbet describes that the army suffered a great loss when Frieza and his elites were defeated on Namek. Zarbon is seen along with Dodoria in reference to Frieza's forces being vanquished in the past and his silhouette is visible in the image along with Frieza, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force. He is mentioned again by Sorbet in reference to Tagoma's power being comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria. After Tagoma suggests that they do not strike back at the Saiyans, Frieza declares that neither of his elites showcased such cowardice and blasts Tagoma for the insulting comparison. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Zarbon escapes from hell alongside Dodoria and they wreak havoc with all the other villains. He is presumably defeated again and sent back when the Dragon Team come to face all the previously defeated foes. Film appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' In Age 737, within Frieza's Spaceship, Frieza is being briefed by his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Saiyans' strength constantly grows after each battle. Zarbon informs Frieza that a group of low-class Saiyans had taken over Kanassa in just a few days. Dodoria states that the job to take Kanassa had not been done for several months, and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa so easily. This is the first time Frieza is literally amazed at the growing power of the Saiyans. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria contemplate the fate of the Saiyans due to the growing power of the species, and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Saiyans might pose a great threat to them in the future. Zarbon advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem. Dodoria and his elite fighters are ordered to eradicate Bardock, the second strongest Saiyan alive at the time, and his teammates (Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha). Dodoria is successful in killing the team, but carelessly left Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Mouth Energy Wave at him. When it became apparent that Bardock was going to decimate his entire army single-handedly, Zarbon was then ordered by Frieza to prepare his chair for liftoff. Zarbon expresses confusion as to why Frieza would want to leave the ship, before Frieza intimidates him into doing so when asking irritably if he is questioning his orders. Later, Frieza mercilessly destroys the Saiyan planet, along with Bardock in the midst. Zarbon and Dodoria are the only characters to bear witness when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. They stare at the destruction of the planet without any sympathy. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Zarbon makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Similar to his brief appearance in the Super 17 Saga, Zarbon escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he was presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when Gohan comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. Broly Zarbon and Dodoria appear on Planet Vegeta with the rest of the Frieza Force during their annexation of the Saiyans. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Zarbon briefly appears in chapter 6 of Dragon Ball SD, in his normal form and monster form, but it is actually Oolong disguised as him. ''Online'' Zarbon also appears during the fifth Time Machine Quest in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. He is brainwashed by Towa through a special beam and turned into a giant just before his fight with Vegeta. After being defeated by the Time Patrol, Zarbon transforms into his monster form, but the change tampers with Towa's magic and he shrinks in size. Towa then leaves Zarbon, considering him a failure, and Zarbon is defeated by the Time Patrol. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Ruckus on Planet Namek Saga In an altered history of Age 762, Zarbon accompanies Dodoria when he chases after Krillin, Gohan, and Dende on Namek. As a result, Krillin's Solar Flare attack on Dodoria fails as Zarbon who avoids being blinded blocks their escape path. Fortunately the Time Patrol sends the 2nd Future Warrior to assist Krillin and the others in escaping. Zarbon orders Dodoria to chase after Gohan and Dende when Krillin decides to stay behind with the Warrior and buy Gohan and Dende time to escape. With Krillin and the Warrior left behind to deal with Zarbon, Elder Kai tells the Warrior to keep Zarbon busy and make a break for it once Krillin manages to escape. Eventually Krillin manages to escape during the fighting and rejoins Gohan and Dende in hiding while the Warrior escapes to find Dodoria, who was attacked by Vegeta allowing Gohan and Dende to escape like in the original history. After Dodoria's defeat, the Warrior returns to Age 852 and Zarbon is killed by Vegeta like in the original history. What-if scenarios ''Episode of Bardock'' Zarbon makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, during Bardock's failed last stand against Frieza. It is interesting to note that unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Zarbon and Dodoria are actually alongside Frieza when he blows up Planet Vegeta (in the special, they stay inside the ship). ''Supersonic Warriors 2'' In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler's story mode includes a side-story where he comes to Earth as Metal Cooler (nucleus) with the Big Gete Star and, after defeating Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta in West City, uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. In the scenario Zarbon is very sarcastic and insults the Ginyu Force by saying they have no subtlety after they try to persuade Cooler and Zarbon to join to their battle pose, or mocking Dodoria that all he knows to say is that "we have a problem" whenever an enemy appears. He alerts Cooler that even without scouters, they can tell that Perfect Cell is too strong for them. At the end of the story, the Ginyu Force persuades Cooler and Zarbon to join them in their Fighting Pose after Cooler promised them to do so if they help him to defeat Perfect Cell. ''Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' Within Zarbon's main story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, entitled Beautiful Treachery, he tries to find the Dragon Balls for his own desire of obtaining eternal beauty. Zarbon creates a lucrative scenario where he calls upon the Ginyu Force, along with Cooler and his squadron, and instigates a clash between Frieza and Cooler. However, after using Krillin, Dende, and Gohan to aid him in acquiring his wish, Zarbon finds that eternal beauty was not the most logical wish when dealing with an angered Frieza. Just as Goku arrives to help Zarbon battle Frieza, the fight is interrupted and Frieza sets off to battle his enraged brother Cooler. Zarbon and Goku try to escape the planet as the clash between the two tyrants obliterates it. Krillin succeeds in using the Dragon Balls to teleport Goku off the planet safely, while Zarbon is tragically left to die along with Namek, which in turn, is destroyed when the titanic battle between Cooler and Frieza erupts. Power ;Manga and Anime Zarbon's power level in his base form is said to be lower than Vegeta's 24,000. When fighting Vegeta in his base form he is able to hold his own but is overall outclassed. When Zarbon takes on his Monster form he quickly defeats Vegeta, showing that his power level in that state is well above 24,000. After Vegeta's power level increases to 30,000 from the Saiyan Power, Zarbon appears to still have an advantage to the Saiyan power-wise when in his Monster Form, however he was defeated due to coming at Vegeta with his guard down, allowing the Prince to take advantage, blinding him with sand and then overwhelming and killing him. ;Statements by author and guidebooks Zarbon's Power Level is around 23,000 in his first form, as stated in Daizenshuu 7.Daizenshuu 7 (pg. 69), 1996 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that he has a power level of 17,000 in base form. ;Video games Zarbon's power level is stated as being 23,000 in the video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter and 27,599 when he escapes Hell during the Super 17 Saga. His Monster Form's power level is 55,000 in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and 30,000 in Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Zarbon's power level is 20,400 in his base form and 34,000 in his transformed state. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Elegant Blaster' - An energy wave. In ''Xenoverse 2, Zarbon uses rapid movement before firing the technique. **'DUAL Elegant Blaster' - A two person team attack which appears as Zarbon's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. *'Possibility Cannon' - An energy wave. *'Ruthless Blow' – A strong kick to the neck attack used to kill one of the elder Namekians in Moori's village, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Named in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, where it is also alternatively named Devastation. *'Shooting Star Arrow' – The technique used to kill an old Namekian in Moori's village. *'Super Beautiful Arrow' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. **'Consecutive Energy Blast' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Zarbon as a Super Skill in his 1st Skillset in Xenoverse 2. **'Energy Wave Combo' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Zarbon as a Super Skill in his 2nd Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Dance' – Zarbon pummels his opponent without giving them an opening to counter. *'Hyper Elegant Magnum' – Zarbon kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. Used in Budokai. *'Extra Graceful Cannon' – A High Speed Rush used in Budokai. It is a combination of spinwheel roundhouse kicks. *'Purple Circle' – An aerial backflip kick Zarbon performed at Vegeta's face. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Super Footslide' – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. *'Cosmic Energy Flash' – Three consecutive ki blast fired with the Elegant Blaster pose. Used in the Butōden series. *'Pinkeye Breaker' – Zarbon's version of the Eye Lasers. Only used in the Butōden series. *'Star Hail' – A Full Power Energy Ball fired from one hand. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butōden series. *'Destructive Sphere' – The English name given to the Crusher Ball technique used by Zarbon in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Vanity Spread Shot' – Zarbon launches an energy sphere to the ground, and it divides into three smaller energy spheres which scatter in three different directions. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butōden series. *'Meteor Change Charge' – Zarbon's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, during which he changes into his Monster Form to attack the opponent. *'Exploding Wave' – One of Zarbon's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. *'Full Power' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Blind Meteor' – A combo move exclusive to the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Frieza summons Zarbon and Dodoria, then Dodoria fires a beam and Zarbon fires the Elegant Blaster with Frieza finishing the opponent off. *'Hunting Claw' – A grapple throw used by Zarbon in his monster form. Named in Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Monster Break' – A rush attack used against Vegeta. Named Monster Break in the Raging Blast series and Monster's Impact in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Monster Crush' – A piledriver-move that is Zarbon's ultimate technique in his transformed state. *'Monster's Impact' – The headbutt combo he used against Vegeta. Also called Wild Pressure. *'False Courage' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Elegant Crash' - Zarbon's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Audacious Laugh' - Slows the opponents movement with an intimidating laugh. One of Zarbon's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Bloody Counter' - One of Zarbon's Evasive Skills in Xenoverse 2. Though it is an Evasive Skill, it can be used to attack with a swift combination of kicks. Stamina is required to initiate this technique, while Ki is used to perform this combination and when the user's Ki has been depleted, a final kick sends the opponent flying. *'Telekinesis' - Zarbon is shown to possess this ability in Xenoverse 2. **'Death Psycho Bomb' - A technique originally used by Frieza to kill Krillin where the user traps their opponent with psychic power and causes them to explode. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. **'Death Meteor' - A technique originally used by Frieza where the user hurls meteorites at their enemies with telekinesis. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it Medals in Partner Customization. *'Death Slicer' - A homing energy disc originally used by Frieza. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. *'Villainous Mode' - Zarbon obtains the second stage power up in Parallel Quest: "Power Berserkers" in Xenoverse 2. He utilizes the first stage in the main story as well. *'Bloody Sauce' - A dark energy sphere Super Skill used by demons and those under the influence of Dark Magic. Used by Dark Zarbon in Xenoverse 2. Transformation Monster Form Zarbon has the distinct ability to transform into a reptilian beast. Incorporating brute strength and ferocity, his second form is the opposite in appearance to his first form, becoming grotesque and brutal. Upon transforming, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile. Thus, he only does this when extremely necessary since he dislikes disfiguring his image in such a grotesque manner. When paired with Dodoria in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Zarbon states that this is his true form, though Daizenshuu 7 states that his elegant form is his normal state. Zarbon's transformation is called in Dragon Ball Z,Japanese title of episode Zarbon's Surprise Monster Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, while in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series it is called Post-Transformation. Video Game Appearances Zarbon is a boss in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. After his defeat, his base form character model re-appears as a recurring foe named Yūzu (ユーズ) in Gekishin Freeza and he gets two color edits in his monster form that appear as recurring foes in Legend of the Super Saiyan: the blond Aboga (アボガ; called "Red" or "Fepha" in English versions) and the blue haired Mandarin (マンダリン; called "G.BLY" in the English version). Zarbon is a playable character in numerous video games, including Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (in this video game, Zarbon's character image and various cutscenes depict him as having his cape and scouter, however, while playing as or against him, neither the cape nor scouter can be seen), the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z for Kinect, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Legends. He is a support-type character in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. He reappears in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in an altered timeline of Age 762, under the influence of Towa's Dark Magic Zarbon joins Dodoria in chasing after Gohan, Krillin, and Dende. This causes Krillin's attempt to use the Solar Flare to escape from Dodoria fail as Zarbon is able to avoid being blinded and prevents Krillin's escape as well as giving Dodoria time to recover. However fortunately, the Future Warrior from Age 852 arrives to aid Krillin and the others escape. When Krillin tells Gohan to flee with Dende while Krillin and the Future Warrior hold off Zarbon and Dodoria, Zarbon orders Dodoria to leave the pair to him and chase after the others. Elder Kai tells the Future Warrior their mission is not to defeat Zarbon, but instead to buy Krillin and Gohan enough time to slip away. Eventually Krillin manages to escape and Vegeta attacks Dodoria, restoring the original timeline. Unlike past games, Zarbon is unable to transform into his Monster Form in Xenoverse 2. After defeating Frieza and Cooler in the main story, Zarbon will appear in the Namek Area of Conton City and if the Future Warrior speaks to him, the Warrior can train under him under the pretense of joining the Frieza Force. If the Warrior takes him on as an instructor, he is initially suspicious that the Future Warrior's reasons for wanting to joint the Frieza Force are not sincere though they fade as he bonds with the Warrior. Also while investigate the time rift anomaly around Frieza's Spaceship, while working undercover as a member of the Frieza Force, the Future Warrior will find that Zarbon and Dodoria have formed rival factions within the Frieza Force, which Frieza tolerates. Both Zarbon and Dodoria wish to recruit the Warrior to their side and the Future Warrior can choose which one of them to serve under. If they choose Zarbon, Zarbon and the Future Warrior will attack Dodoria and his faction. After defeating Dodoria, Zarbon will spare Dodoria's life after he begs for mercy. As a result, the Future Warrior takes Dodoria's position. Eventually the Warrior is given the option of betraying Zarbon and usurping his position. After being overpowered by the Future Warrior, Zarbon will yield and takes a keen interest in seeing how far the Warrior's ambitions will take them. If they choose Dodoria's faction, Dodoria and the Future Warrior will attack Zarbon's faction. After defeating Zarbon, Dodoria will decide to spare Zarbon's life and make him work under him. Zarbon is taken aback by his loss, even though he did not use his full power against Dodoria and the Warrior. He will also be hostile towards the Future Warrior if they speak to him. According to conversions with Combatants onboard Frieza's ship, Zarbon an intelligent leader who values beauty and runs a tight ship. He is shown to be favored by the more intelligent and less battle oriented soldiers within the Frieza Force and disliked by those who can't stand his narcissistic personality. In conversions with Frieza, he mentions that before joining his army, Zarbon was a prince with wealth and status but gave it up to join Frieza as he desired more power. Frieza is also shown to value his loyalty as he gives him a second chance if he is defeated by Dodoria and the Future Warrior. Interestingly in Xenoverse 2, Zarbon is shown to have a strong dislike for his cohort Dodoria whom he considers an ugly unrefined brute and wishes to be rid of him, a trait shared by several different versions of him from different timelines. There is also an accessory called Zarbon's Circlet based on the circlet worn by Zarbon. It can be obtained from the TP Medal Shop in Conton City (which is open from Friday to Sunday). The circlet's description refers to Zarbon as Frieza's intelligence adviser. During Frieza's Siege, Zarbon (from the Frieza's Spaceship Time Rift) invades Conton City along with the rest of the Frieza Force. Defeating him may cause him to drop a piece of clothing called Tracksuit (Zarbon Colors), which is described as a Frieza Force Tracksuit in custom Zarbon colors. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Zarbon can be encountered along with Dodoria as a powerful enemy in Area 2F of the Timespace Rift near where Frieza's Spaceship was originally found before it was abandoned by Frieza and the Ginyu Force and taken over by Tekka's Team. After learning how to recruit new teammates and completing Sub-Event: "A Villain's Pride", Tekka's Team can recruit Zarbon (as well as Dodoria) by KO'ing Zarbon with a Zenkai Attack (a second Zenkai Attack must be used to KO Dodoria in order to recruit him). After joining Tekka's Team, Zarbon will appear in the team's Spaceship (allowing him to be selected as a playable character). Interestingly, Zarbon will recognize the Team's Spaceship as being similar to Frieza's though dismisses the thought that it could actually be Frieza's Spaceship (as he is unaware that it had been recently modified). Zarbon can also perform EX-Fusion with Dodoria to create Dodobon. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shō Hayami (DBZ), Hiroaki Miura (DB Kai & Episode of Bardock) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat (DBZ and Xenoverse), J. Michael Tatum (DBZ Kai and video games from Raging Blast 2 onwards until Battle of Z) **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado *Catalan dub: Aleix Estadella *German dub: Oliver Feld *Italian dub: Claudio Moneta *French dub: Patrick Borg (most media), Marc Lesser (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Affonso Amajones, Thiago Zambrano (DB Kai) **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Tamil dub: Shekar Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Zarbon vs. Namekians *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) vs. Vegeta *Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) vs. Vegeta Trivia *He is an elegant warrior who serves alongside Dodoria as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. His name comes from the Japanese word for the (ザボン, or 朱欒). *In an issue of Beckett Anime, a Beckett magazine publication, Zarbon was voted as one of the top five greatest henchmen of all anime, and was the only character from Dragon Ball Z on the list. *Zarbon is confirmed to be the strongest of his race. This is mentioned in the Frieza saga, when it is mentioned that when Frieza wiped out an entire species or planet, he kept the strongest warrior from each planet alive. He is also a prince among Frieza's men, which is noted in the battle mode in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, where Zarbon and Vegeta are both entitled as "Prince of Another Planet" on a stage select title. *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Zarbon (Post-Transformation)'s biography states that his Monster form has been sealed inside for "eons", suggesting that Zarbon is very old, though it is likely an exaggeration. *In the FUNimation dub, in Vegeta's flashback in which he, Nappa and Raditz conquer Planet Shikk, Zarbon has an Australian accent. *His voice in the games greatly differs from his voice in the English dubs of the anime. The original Funimation dub, first seen in Frieza's flashback to King Vegeta's rebellion against him, has Zarbon's voice sound similar to the Ocean dub. In later versions of the FUNimation dub, his voice was changed so it resembled King Cold's or Caroni's (similar to how later versions made Vegeta's voice deeper than it did in the original Funimation). *Zarbon is the first villain in the entire series who is shown to be able to transform at will. Vegeta needed to use a Power Ball to transform and was an antagonist, but never remained a villain. *In the manga, Zarbon informs Vegeta about Frieza's ability to transform. This was removed from the anime, but Vegeta still tells to Frieza that it is Zarbon who told him about his ability to transform. *Due to the fact that Vegeta still survived and escaped with his last breath from his battle against Goku, Krillin, and Gohan, Zarbon is the first character to actually defeat Vegeta in a battle. Krillin had proceeded to kill Vegeta, but Goku told Krillin not to, thus ending the battle in a draw. However, after Zarbon had transformed, he easily dominated Vegeta, toying with him and coming out completely victorious. As Vegeta's battered and unconscious body was later recovered by Zarbon, this proves that Zarbon was the first character to defeat Vegeta in a battle. *When Zarbon arrived for his second confrontation with Vegeta, Bulma fell in love with him at first sight (though he did not seem to notice) and thought he was a handsome hero that was there to rescue her. Ironically, she later marries Vegeta, who killed Zarbon. *A mistake regarding Zarbon's armor was made during the scene where Vegeta kills him. At the beginning of this scene, Zarbon's armor is already battle-damaged and his cape is gone. While they are fighting, however, his armor and cape are completely intact, as the animators used a clip from a previous Vegeta vs. Zarbon scene. This is fixed in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Zarbon and Dodoria are the first and final villains to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT (episode 64), Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. *In the episode "To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!", there is a strong reference serving as a nod to Zarbon and Dodoria when Vegeta is seen with twigs sticking out of his hair and two fruits on both sides that serve as the pun, a Pomelo (Zarbon) sticking out of one side and a Durian (Dodoria) sticking out of the other. Both Zarbon and Dodoria served as primary antagonists to Vegeta. *According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi has mixed feelings about Zarbon's appearance. If you listen to her commentary about Zarbon in his base form, she will say "It's a face that superficial Bulma would like" (which was true since Bulma did find Zarbon highly attractive), but if you listen to her commentary on Monster Zarbon, she will say "Eek! For that good-looking face to become so dreadful!" *The Potara earrings greatly resemble Zarbon's earrings and the charm on his headpiece. Gallery See also *Zarbon (Collectibles) References Site Navigation fr:Zabon pt-br:Zarbon ca:Zarbon es:Zarbon Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Princes Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army